You Know You Love us
by music247
Summary: We are the LIFE of New York’s Upper East Side and you better believe it. We see the world different then you do, party, drink, shop, lust, shop..even more lust. How would your life be without us? Oh believe me, you wish you were us… Based on Gossip Girl!
1. You think you know, but you don't

**Hey there, well I deleted We Promised, just cause I thought I was going now where with that story. So Enjoy this Story!Loosley based on the Hit TV Show, Gossip Girl.**

**Things you should know.**

**T-Troy**

**G-Gabriella**

**S-Sharpay**

**C-Chad**

**R-Ryan**

**TM-Taylor**

**Story: You Know You Love Me…**

**Chapter: 1 You Think you know, but you don't…**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything here. This goes for future generations! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Summary: We're better than you. We rule this city. We are in and you are out. You know you love us….**

**[follow the story of the Upper East Siders of New York City.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent...Namley me!

* * *

Good Morning Gossip Seekers! 

You've probably seen us around the town. Coach Hazel Sunglasses, Prada Purses, and M·A·C Lip gloss with their GORGEOUS Armani wearing boyfriends linked in hand. We're the ones that run around drunk weekened nights. We're the ones that buy an outfit in different colors just for the heck of it. We're the ones who can get away with underage drinking We're the ones whos days last from 7 am to 2 am.We are the LIFE of New York's Upper East Side and you better believe it. We see the world different then you do, party, drink, shop, lust, shop..even more lust. How would your life be without us? Oh believe me, you wish you were us…

**Wake me up when September ends…**

It's that time of year again. It's back-to-school week here in New York City, it's time to put away our Michael Kor Flip Flops, and Molly Brown Bikinis, and time to pull out our hideous Maroon School Uniforms for the Upper East Side Prep for Girls. Can we say eww. But we know our two favorite girls of the Upper East Side will make it work…

**Speaking of which…..**

Our girls,** G **and** S,** were seen with their Multi-Colored Coach Suitcases at LaGuardia Airport. Looks like these two besties just came back from **S**'s Beach house at the Bahamas. And are those really honest-to-god- real tans?

And what about our prima boy,** T**? Word around the block says he's finally back from Italy building a beach house with his World Renowned Architect father. Honey why do need to build a house, when you can stay over at my place?

And lets not forget about **C**, looks like all he's been doing this summer is girls, girls, girls, and uh girls. You horny dog you. Too bad he can't get S and G in the bed, more likely on a date

Oh and **TM**, last time we saw her she was picking flowers in central park before heading to Nerd Camp, I mean Young Scientist Camp. Puhleez **TM**…your making the rest of us look bad.

Oh and what's that guys name again? Oh yah **R**, umm surprisingly **S**'s sister has been seen working at Broadway Pizzeria and Coffee Shop. Oh how pathetic. Don't worry though, you're still our favorite pathetic-boy- that-no-one-cares-about. Now what's your name again?

**Sightings**

**G **at Barney's buying "Back -to- School" clothes at Barneys. I hope she knows we wear uniforms.** S** stopping by to see her bro at work later seen buying a new Luis Vutton Messenger Bag. **T** jogging in Central Park, god please justtake your shirt off.** R** at the Barnes and Noble Back to School Sale, oh well, at least his hat is cool.** C** at the Seven Deadly Sins Nightclub…shouldn't you be getting ready for school? **TM** haling a cab carrying 7 big bags from Al's Bargain Books, why do I even talk about you? Oh yah, your dad owns the most famous Nightclub we love to get drunk at.

**Your Email**

**Q: Dear GG,**

I went to the Bahamas over the summer and I saw one blonde and one black hair girls in my dad's hotel. They were in the hot tub and I swear they were making out. Could they be who I think it is? And have they gone lesbo on me?

**-curiousbahamagrl**

**A:** As much as I love gossip, let's get our facts straight. **S** and **G** are both staying at **S**'s beach house. Although I'm not sure if they're lesbos, bi maybe….who knows. The guys may be upset, but if they are...I might as well go bi.

**-GossipGirl**

**Q**: Hey GG!

Omg, do you know how much I love this website! I love it so much I just can't even describe my love for it! Seriously I love it soooo muchhhhh!!!!! I always love coming here and reading juicy gossip!!! It's my guilty pleasure!!!! It's so juicy its almost as juicy as a starburst! Teeheee you get it starburst! Juicy!!! Well anywayz [ i spelled it with a zz oohhhhh!!!! So cooool my name is Dave, and me and my Uber, hottt as a tamale boyfriend would love to meet you. Maybe I could be your spie!!!!!!!! Jk.Lol.rofl.omg. Like totally! So just meet me anywhere like idk starbucks? Or how about bath & body works? I love that store it smells so good! Love ya much sista!

** -daveishotaspepperrss&&&lovesrainbowsteeheeteeheee**

**A: **

Dear Name I don't feel like typing,

Well I'm glad you like totally love this website!!!Teeheee!! But seriously, I can't tell you who I am, remember I will never tell. Oh and is your "uber-hottttt" boyfriend completley gay or bi, because I sure would love to meet him.

**-GossipGirl[Did I ever tell you how much I just love gay guys**

Well I'm going to turn off my laptop, grap my Coach Hobo bag and go get a Mocha Frappuchino and maybe a chocolate biscotti! Remember I'm ALWAYS watching...

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

* * *

**Did you like? Please Review, feel free to express ideas.**


	2. Reunited and it feels so good

**Things you should know.**

**T-Troy**

**G-Gabriella**

**S-Sharpay**

**C-Chad**

**R-Ryan**

**TM-Taylor**

**Story: You Know You Love Us**

**Chapter: 2: Reunited and it feels so good...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. This goes for future generations! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Sharpay stood inside her huge closet in total, she had tried on 15 accessories to match with her uniforms and none of them seemed to "click" with her. She even went into her mothers closet and tried on 10 of her accessories(that were good to wear in public) but it didn't seem to go with their fall uniform, or her sharpayish ways.Yeah it's that important.She wanted it to look eye catching, but classy and sophisticated. She thought of grabbing a limo and try to find something from Barneys but she just didn't have the time, her annual get together with Troy and Gabriella was in 30 minutes. It started in 8th grade year, the day before school starts they get together at Troy's house and watch movies, drink, and pig out.

2 minutes left she had to go. She grabbed her new White Dior purse and looked at her reflection in the mirror and primped quickly_, Gosh...I'm so beautiful_. Yeah like everyone in the world doesn't know that. She hailed a cab she checked her Pink Coach watch, 6: 34, she examined the traffic_, dammit_! Oh you poor thing.

* * *

After finding the perfect accessories to pull off her ugly fall uniform, her new Coach Signature Hampton's Swing pack, Navy Blue Jessica Simpson wedges, White Gucci Belt, Silver Tiffany & Co. earrings, and her Coach mini snap necklace. Gabriella applied her favorite M•A•C Chai Lip Gloss, she had 40 minutes left to spare. She made good time. Gabriella hopped into her limo wearing her favorite purple Baby Doll Tunic, and her denim mini skirt. She hoped Sharpay was almost done getting ready, she pulled out her enV but changed her mind, after all Sharpay was always the one to arrive really early. Gabriella examined the traffic, maybe she wouldn't be late this time---honey don't you mean fashionably late? Her limo pulled up on Troy's street she walked to his gated6 story townhouse on 74thStreetand pressed the buzzer.

"Troy, it's Gabriella let me in!" she giggled. The gate opened leading Gabriella into Troy's beautiful house. She opened the marble door, " Troy? Where are you?"

"Hey, I'm in my room!" Gabriella chuckled and walked up the curved stair case and entered his big room. There were signed basketballs everywhere, and his team jersey was pinned on the wall above his bed.

"Hey Gabi," Troy greeted hugging Gabriella. Gabriella could smell his Driven Cologne by Derick Jeter, and she loved it.

She giggled, " Looking good Troy." 

He _was_ looking good he was wearing his favorite black khakis and his Gray Abercombie T-shirt. His piercing blue eyes sparkled it almost made Gabriella faint. 

They were still hugging until Gabriella's skirt started vibrating, she mouthed a sorry to Troy and answered her cell.

"What?"

"Someones a little cranky? What gives?" Sharpay asked on the other line.

"Oh sorry Shar, why aren't you here yet?" What she really wanted to say was, _Thanks for ruining the moment Shar, now please go away so Troy and I could happily ever after._ I bet Sharpay would say the same thing.

"Oh I'm so late the traffic is freaking horrible, but don't worry I'll be there in about 10 minutes, I think I'd rather walk anyway, if I drive it will probably take 30 minutes."

Gabriella smiled, Sharpay always did crazy things like that, and that's why she was her best friend. Together they would do some crazy stuff together, " Okay, bye."

"Was that Sharpay? Why is she so late?" Troy asked.

"Traffic I guess, but she just got out of her limo, she's walking, you know Shar," Gabriella replied rolling her eyes, " Hey I'm starving lets go to your kitchen!"

She grabbed Troy's hand and they ran down the stairs laughing, almost tripping. Gabriella hopped on the counter while Troy entered his pantry.

"How do you feel about marshmallows?" Troy asked from the pantry.

"What? You want me to be fat Bolton?" Gabriella giggled.

"Hey their colorful! What do you want creme brulee, or caviar on crackers?" Troy shouted sarcastically.

"Marshmallows are fine." Troy threw the bag of marshmallows at Gabriella's head and laughed at her shocked face.

"Hey!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy laughed and grabbed a marshmallow from the bag, "Mmm...yum."

Gabriella laughed and popped a marshmallow in her mouth. She wished everyday was like this just her and Troy. Of course it wouldn't be. Sharpay loved Troy...alot, but so did Gabriella, of course it would remain a secret forever. Troy hopped on the counter next to her, " So how was your summer?"

"You know Shopping, hanging with Sharpay, shopping..."

Troy laughed at her, he loved her so much, she was so beautiful, but... he loved Sharpayas much too...they were totally opposite, it was hard being best friends with two gorgeous girls, all the guys were jealous of him.

"Well lucky you, I had to build houses with my dad. I swear it was so--"

"HEY GUYS BUZZ ME IN!" Sharpay's voice was heard around the house.

Gabriella and Troy rolled their eyes, Troy opened the gate and let Sharpay in.

"Troysie! You're looking hot!" Sharpay squealed hugging him.

"Mmm...nice to see you Shar." Troy breathed out, he loved the her almond vanilla scent in her hair. He smiled down at her, beautiful face. She missed her during the summer, and Gabriella. 

Gabriella pouted, she suddenly felt out of place, and they're still hugging! Oh please Gabi, you had your turn. They finally pulled apart. Then Sharpay squealed, "Gabi!"

They hugged doing their little girl thing while Troy was watching them. If only he could date them both...now that doesn't sound so bad does it? He got up looking for something for them to do. He made a bowl of popcorn and decided to grabbed Moulin Rouge...Gabriella's favorite movie from his mom DVD case. 

"Hey ladies want to watch Moulin Rouge this time?" Troy asked walking into the kitchen.

Gabriella Squealed, "To the guest room!" she giggled and grabbed her two best friends hands and ran upstairs they picked the guest room on the right. Troy went to set up the movie, while Gabriella and Sharpay jumped on the bed with a loud plop. Troy pressed play and jumped in between them, they both snuggled close to him and watched the movie. He held on to them tightly, these were his girls, they cried during the sad parts and Troy kissed the top of their heads, which made them dizzy. Sharpay snuggled closer she looked over at Gabriella who was obviously enjoying him, her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly. Sharpay didn't have to worry, she loved Troy and she knew it. She wouldn't get in Sharpay's way...that's what a real friend should do right? Yeah...right...

As soon as the movie was over they walked outside to Troy's garden carrying 3 glasses and a bottle of champagne. They took a seat on marble bench once again Troy in the middle. Troy poured each of them a drink and stood up.

"Hey guys, I know we're starting our Junior year and I just want to say no matter what happens I love you guys, and this friendship we share will never change right?" Oh please...

The two girls nodded in unison and stood up. 

Sharpay smiled, " A toast to us! and our beautiful friendship! I love you guys."

"To us!"

Don't drink to much now...

* * *

**There's a chapter for you...please review! I love reviews...**

**Tell me what you want to see and might just write it.**


	3. Back to School Ladies and Gents

**Things you should know.**

**T-Troy**

**G-Gabriella**

**S-Sharpay**

**C-Chad**

**R-Ryan**

**TM-Taylor**

**Story: You Know You Love Us**

**Chapter: 3: Back to school Ladies and Gents...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. This goes for future generations! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**(((Okay, so here's the thing people...there will be no specific couple...remember its the element of surprise, sometimes you'll be in shock, sometimes you'll be so happy you just want to pee your pants. But please. Don't. So if your going to review telling me...oh make this a ryella or any other couple. i wont make it a done deal. After all, they're in the Upper East Side...there WILL be hookups, and breakups, as someone said...Scandalous, so get ready for alot of twists, but please keep on giving me ideas. Keep on reading folks.))))**

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay walked up the marble steps of Upper East Side Prep for Girls, they spotted every girl looking at them some in awe some in disgust, and some were huddled in little groups gossiping as usual. Of course they didn't care, let them gossip, because we all know, its better to be talked about then not to be talked about. Besides everyone had a reason to stare, they looked stunningly beautiful, they could actually pull off their hideous uniforms. Sharpay unlike most, had to wake up early in the morning to go to Barneys before school started to find her accessories but hey, it's for the people right? They spotted Taylor McKessie examining a ladybug crawling up her hand. What a science dork. 

"Well here we are, we're back to school," Sharpay announced throwing her arms out as they entered the door to Upper East Side Prep for Girls, the cool air rushing around them. 

"Oh yes, we all just_ love_ school, but hey, we're juniors, almost seniors, soon we'll rule this whole freakin school" Gabriella replied putting her arms around her friends shoulder, " Soon we'll have our fun, right Shar?" Sharpay nodded and laughed, " Well lets go buddy.."

* * *

Taylor Mckessie put away her log book in her gray messenger bag, she just finished inputting the characteristics of a lady bug, it was a beautiful lady bug too. Yep lady bugs are so beautiful...  
She was excited from head to toe as she entered Upper East Side Prep for Girls she loved school more than anything, and she enjoyed learning new things. Yep we enjoy learning new things, but not what you like to learn...The only problem was, everyone was staring at her, not like the way they stare at Gabriella Montez or Sharpay Evans, they stared at her as if she was from another planet, they whispered behind her back. She'd close her eyes to keep her from crying, it was hard, and it was hard living in the Upper East Side, when you weren't even like everybody. Her sister was for sure, she was popular in her grade, she wore all designer names, and she was a Sharpay and Gabriella worshiper. Well why couldn't Taylor be just like them? She was pretty, kind of, sorta. Does her love for school make her different, does her love for science make her weirder, is the way she acted or dress, made people stare? The only reason people were nice to her is because her dad owns the Seven Deadly Sins Night Club! If that was so, she will change, but not now. 

There was learning to do...  
_Oh boy..._

* * *

Troy was playing finger soccer at his desk, he hated school, he hated learning, doing work, waking up early, wearing his stupid Upper East Side Prep for Boys uniforms, and now he was sitting in Chemistry Class and he already hated it. Chad his sorta kinda best friend, was sitting right beside him listening to his Ipod he hid in his pencil bag. Right now his teacher was explaining something about atoms or Hydrogen or whatever. The rest of his class was taking notes, including Sharpay's brother, Ryan Evans. he really didn't know anything about him, except he was twins with Sharpay and lived under the same roof, that was all. He smirked at the thought of finger-kicking his paper soccer ball at him. Well why not, after all learning about stupid chemistry is dumb. Especially since it was the first day of school. Getting the courage to, he flicked the wad of paper at Ryan it hit him bulls eye right on his head. Impressive. 

Ryan turned around, a wad of paper hit him on the head, he look at Troy and Chad who were silently snickering, Troy waved at him and covered his mouth to keep him from laughing. Ryan scowled at them, what gave them the right to throw wads of paper at him? Oh please, they have every right. Everyone did this to him, he was always the target of every guy in this school! They didn't even have a reason too! He dressed well, he was invited to all the hottest parties, well that was because of his sister, he knew alot of people, well because of his sister, he got alot of guests over at his house, but those were his sister's guest. Everything was because of his sister! Yeah he knew his sister was way more popular than he was, and he was her little puppy, he followed her orders, and followed her around. He was a hopeless puppy, no he was a follower, a pushover, and he didn't like it. He built up his courage, he threw the paper wad back at him, bulls eye? Nope. He hit the back of his teacher's head who was talking to a student about neatness. The teacher turned around and looked at Ryan.

"Mr. Evans did you have a reason to throw that wad of paper at me? Disrespect! Disrespect to the highest level! What do you have to say?" His chemistry teacher, Miss. Rennin, who he swore was gay, demanded.

"Well Troy through it at me first,so... I through it back at him, but yo got to understand I was simply throwing it back at him," Ryan replied looking back at Troy.

"Miss Rennin, that's highly unlikely, you see, I was taking notes the whole time!" Troy pleaded, his piercing blue eyes turning into innocent eyes which made the teacher go bananas.

"Well Ryan, your act of disrespect is highly unaccepted here, and on the first day! You blame it on another student! Disrespect! To the highest level! You just earned this class a pop quiz!" She replied flailing her arms around, her jewelery, making tons of sounds.

"Way to go Evans!" Chad yelled from the back of the classroom, as the whole class were groaning and staring at Ryan angry. 

_Dammit...  
_Don't worry Evans! You'll get it next time! 

* * *

Sharpay and Gabriella sat in World Cultures Class, they both had taken on-level, less work right? Her teacher was rambling on about Asia and emperors, or whatever. She and Gabriella were making funny faces across the room whenever their teacher snorted. Sharpay didn't want to goof off though, she needed A's through this year and next, she needed to go to Brown University, or any other Ivy League. It was kind of hard to focus though, especially since she had a certain guy on her mind. Let's give you a hint, his name starts with a T and ends with a ROY, now who could that be. Sharpay was writing his name all over her World Cultures Binder. _Troy Bolton, Mrs.Troy Bolton, Sharpay Bolton, Mrs. Sharpay Bolton..._  
She imagined the both of them living in a beautiful townhouse, they would make love every night after he came home from a stressful day at work. They'd celebrate their birthdays together, and they'd go to their pond outside every night, and cuddle under the stars. Occasionally she'd have Gabriella over for dinner or parties, and if she got drunk they'd take care of her. Troy and her would laugh at their ridiculous friend at the fact that she still acted like a teenager, while they both lived a happy perfect life. Say what now? 

Speaking of which...  
Gabriella sat down taking note of what her teacher said, she stopped after ten minutes though, her hands were getting cramped. She also wanted to go to Brown so her and Sharpay, and Troy could go to the same college together, and if possible Troy and Gabriella could live together in a coed dorm, if they had that. While Sharpay could have a dorm all to herself. She wanted that right? Of course.  
Her stomach was growling she didn't eat anything for breakfast, thank god lunch was next, Junior and Seniors, were allowed to go off campus for an hour. She had been waiting for that all year last year. She was thinking about stopping by Starbucks to get an Iced Latte, then maybe go to the Sushi Bar or something, or maybe--  
Her phone started vibrating inside her backpack. She quickly fetched it, phones were not allowed to be in use during class. She made her book stand up so no one especially the teachers would see her. She had gotten 1 new text message from Troy, Gabriella got excited she read the text message:

**U,Shar, and me, lunch at New York Pizzeria?**

She replied:

**Of course Troysie... ily**

She added a i love you for fun, she wanted to see what he would reply too:

**K, u guys meet me at the met.**

Gabriella was disappointed, he didn't send her a i love you back, she was about to text Sharpay the plans, when she received another text message...from Troy:

**  
C u there, luv u 2**

Gabriella almost passed out right in her desk, she'd just tell Sharpay after class. Suddenly a bang was heard in the classroom, her book or her 'privacy wall' fell down right on the tile floor. The teacher walked up to her gave her a pink slip and took away her phone.

Crap.

* * *

**There's a chapter for you.**

**Coming Up:**

**2 hookups**

**Breakup?**

**A changed girl?**

**A fight?**

**Romance duh**

**Drama duh**

**Review please, post any ideas, just press review on the left!**

* * *


	4. Oi, Mama Mia!

**Things you should know.**

**T-Troy**

**G-Gabriella**

**S-Sharpay**

**C-Chad**

**R-Ryan**

**TM-Taylor**

**based on Book series, and hit TV show Gossip Girl**

**Story: You Know You Love Us**

**Chapter: 4: Oi, Mama Mia!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. This goes for future generations! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**(((Thanks a bunch for reading!))**

* * *

"So can I borrow your notes, I only took some but you know, finger cramps," Gabriella Montez asked her bff Sharpay Evans.

"Sure, but was the whole deal in World Cultures you got you cell taken away, can we say embarrassing!" Sharpay replied as they left the door of their school for lunch.

"Oh Troy and I was texting, I guess I didn't do it very secretly did I?" Gabriella answered turning left towards the Met.

Sharpay snapped her head to the mention of Troy's name, " Troy? Well...what did he say?"

"You know, meet him at the Met, he's taking us to New York Pizz--"

"Wait what!? Why didn't you text me this?! You know I like troy, I need to look good!" Sharpay shouted.

"Sharpay hello?! I got my phone taken away, besides you look good! You always do!" Gabriella snapped back, and what she said was true, all the boys stared at Sharpay, all of them worshipped her, and Gabriella was just there...always.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat down on the steps of the Met, Gabriella following, Troy wasn't here yet, thank god. She took out her compact mirror, oh my gosh she looked terrible! Oh please... She applied mascara and her MAC lip gloss, there much better.

"Hey ladies!" Troy greeted surprising them from behind.

Sharpay stood up quickly, haha she beat Gabriella to him, she hugged him tightly not wanting to let go, "Hey Troy," she breathed out pulling apart from him.

"Troy may I add you look dashing in your uniform," Gabriela joked giggling.

Troy rolled his eyes and opened his arms out to her, she gladly accepted and hugged him back, "You don't look so bad yourself," he muttered. Gabriella looked back at Sharpay who was impatiently tapping her foot, "Can we go now?"  
Troy and Gabriella pulled apart to Gabriella's dismay, he put his arms around both girls and they walked all the way to the Pizzeria.

As they entered the restaurant the smell of cheese, garlic, and fresh bread filled the room, cheerful Italian music was heard as well. Troy loved this place, this is where you can get real pizzas, he remembered when he wasa young he always had his birthdays here until he was 10, and he hasn't been in here ever since and it was great to come back here again. All three of them sat together in a booth, Sharay next to Troy and Gabriella across from Troy. As they were waiting for their order Sharpay stared into Troy's eyes and started flirting with him, while Gabriella started playing a harmless game of footsies with him. You go girls, just keep sharing him.

"So Troy, how has your day been so far?" Sharpay asked leaning in closer to Troy.

"Well I hate it, it sucks, and I almost got in trouble for throwing a wad of paper at your brother, but don't worry we blamed it on him." Troy replied biting down on his greesy cheese pizza.

"Troy! You're so mean!" Sharpay squealed loudly playfully hitting him, " Very naughty boy Troy!"

Gabriella looked at the two, she really wanted to get up and leave so she didn't have to see them flirting, pretty soon she was going to lose her appetite from all that fluffy flirting. What was Troy's deal? Someday's he was interested in her, then some days he would be interested in Sharpay. Sometimes...he can't get his hands off the both of them. Gabriella took a small bite of her pizza, it was very greasy, but very, very good. She look over at the two pair across from them now she felt like she was going to throw up her really really good cheese pizza. Sharpay was stroking Troy's arm and they were laughing and smiling. Now she felt really out of place she coughed lightly they were still laughing, and laughing, and..flirting. She looked at Sharpay she was giving Troy her big sparkly, cute and innocent eyes, she pouted and checked the time on her Coach Watch. Class started in 15 minutes, she was tired of watching theses two pairs flirting. She took out her compact mirror, she applied a new coat of lip gloss and popped a tic•tac in her mouth, she grabbed her purse and left the booth.

"I'm going to head to school now, see you in class Shar, bye Troy," She said and walked out of the pizza parlor she put on her big Gucci Sunglasses she looked inside the Pizzeria window, Troy and Sharpay were still there flirting. Whatever. Who really needs them right now? Uhh...Alot of people would. She walked down 32nd Street all eyes on her as if heaven was shining down on her. Really. Who needs them?

* * *

Taylor's heart was pounding, thank god she wasn't spotted she had been spying on the three people in the Upper East Side, Sharpay, Gabriella and Troy. She had been watching them carefully from the way they walked and how it felt like the world stopped spinning when they were seen strutting down the street to the way Gabriella exited the pizzeria, it was just like in the movie when the character exits and you wonder where she's going and makes you think so much about her. It was amazing how these three people come out in public and they make all eyes go on them. They can make little things big, and perfect. she had filled in one page of her logbook that she had titled "Barbie Experiment":

**-Apply lip gloss in a slow sexy but not to slow manner**

**-When walking strut in your own style**

**-No awkwardness**

**-Show tons of personality**

**-Put alot of spunk in everything you do Putting on sunglasses ect**

**-Smile-radiant, sexy, sweet and flirty**

**-Flirt tons, but not to much**

She really couldn't believe she was doing this, this change could change er life forever. She was excited, and who knows maybe she can be one of the hottest girls in New York City?

* * *

**Sorry it was kind of short! Really short. Sorry. : But I have life so there :.**

**Coming Up:**

**2 hookups**

**Breakup?**

**A changed girl?**

**A fight?**

**Romance duh**

**Drama duh**

**Now guess what! Fan fiction made this really cool thing! IT let's you give reviews like: OMG I LOVED IT; HERE WHAT I THINK YOU SHOULD DO...; OMG I HATE IT; I LIKE BOLD LETTERS! All you have to do is press the button on the left and review. Easy as pie! Now go ahead! Try it out!**

* * *


	5. gossipgirl

**Things you should know.**

**T-Troy**

**G-Gabriella**

**S-Sharpay**

**C-Chad**

**R-Ryan**

**TM-Taylor**

**based on Book series, and hit TV show Gossip Girl**

**Story: You Know You Love Us**

**Chapter: 5: Gossip girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. This goes for future generations! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**(((Thanks a bunch for reading! i know long time for update))**

* * *

**Gossip Girl**

**Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent...Namely me!**

**Previous Next**

**Home Pics Media Forum Message Bios Gossip **

* * *

**Hola Gossip Seekers!**

**Love me or Hate me...**

It's been a week since school started and may I might add everyone, kinda, is looking extremely gorgeous! Especially **S** and **G**! I'm sitting on the rooftop of my penthouse and drinking a tasty Iced Latte typing away on my new Mac Book Air. Thank you daddy! So I'm sitting there wondering who invented school and why are they doing this to us? Haven't they heard of US? We need our fun. We need to party. We don't need to be studying Chemistry, History, and believe me, we do not want to be staying up all night working on some stupid Essay on BeeWolve or whatever that book is. We could be partying. Too much work for us kids is just so unhealthy. So, Gossip Girl has a little announcement to make all your troubles better. Little ol' me is throwing a back-to- school Bash! And no just because I'm hosting this partayyy doesn't mean I will uncover the secret of who I might be. What's the fun in that? Invites:

**Hey there**

**Gossip Girl is throwing a back-to-school bash, which will be the hottest party of the year!  
Remember folks, this will be one of the only nights we get to drink, party, and do whatever,  
because this year...school is going to be a helluva nightmare oooohhh! **

**When:Saturday September 15th **

**Who's invited: Anybody who IS anybody**

**Attire: Anything hot**

**What to bring: Your mate, or if not, your friends**

**Where: Seven Deadly Sins Night Club That's right folks we got it all to ourselves**

**Be there or be square **

**Also...**

Gossip Girl has heard from many sources that** S** is trying make a move on **T**. We knew it was bound to happen, but now? And what about **G** will she end up as a third wheel, well maybe **C **can have her. Let's not forget about the forgotten **R**, Mr.Lonely Boy has been starting a new hobby, what? Smoking. Alot of it. Let's just hope he doesn't get addicted. **TM?**We haven't heard much from her. Actually where has she been? Well I hope she knows since her father is helping me with my partay, she gets a free invite.

**Sightings...**

**G** exiting Upper East Side Prep for girls to retrieve her phone, now** G** you know the rules. But of course...rules are always meant to be broken.  
**T **playing hoops with **C**, later seen with** S **walking around Central Park, then spotted at the Cheesecake factory with** G**. Silly** T** you know you can't have both of them.  
**C** at Central Park with his shirt off trying to score some with the ladies. Later seen buying a pair of jeans at Armani.  
**TM **outside the New York Pizzeria with a pencil and a notepad. OK **TM **what dorky experiment are you working on now?  
**R **smoking outside his work later seen with **S **at Abercombie and Fitch...carrying her bags.  
**S**,**T**, and **G **at the Manhattan Mall. **G **buying 5 pairs of over sized Gucci sunglasses, and a pair of Michael Kohr stilettos. **S **buying a Pleated Clutch and a Diamond Equos Drop Pendant from Tiffany&co.** T **buying a foot long hot dog and a hot shirt from Aeropostale.

**Your Mail**

Dear GG,

OK so I know this girl, she is seriously hottt--no smoking sexy. The only thing is...I can't have her! She's so preoccupied with some other guy who is way cooler than me. I mean, me and her have been friends since Pre-K, but every time we hang out its always, "omg that hot guy is soo uber cute" or hey guess what hot guy did..." I love her so much it hurts. I mean I'm hot. Why can't she see that in me? Yesterday I could tell there was something between us. We were doing HW together I could feel so much sparks when she leaned in to help me do my HW, but the next day it was, "hotguy Hotguy, Hotguy."

**-screwuhotguy**

screwuhotguy,

Well it's obviously you totally attached yourself to her as a friend. And your obviously not that hot. Here's a piece of advice get your drunk and kiss her. She'll realize you two are meant to be. Oh and since you two will be making love together send me a pic of that hot guy. I would love to try him out! wink Oh and please I help spread gossip, not help people with there needs.

**-GossipGirl**

Dear GG,

I just think **S** and **T **are totally cute together. I mean they've been friends since forever. They look totally good together. They're so hot. And I see them together alot in public. They're just to cute. I mean** G** and** T **just don't have those hearts floating around them you know? **G** and** T** are more like brothers and sisters. I mean not to be hating or anything but **G **and **T** they just don't seem to look good together. I think **G**'s a slut. And **S **is a sweet bubbly Blondie. And I'm pretty sure** T **loves sweet bubbly blondes.

-**TS4ever**

TS4ever,

Exsqueeze me? Can we say no no no NO? So maybe **S** and** T **will get together but nothings wrong with **G **and** T** because they are also very sexy together and** G**!Oh honey please she is not a slut. You see if you are familiar with the program here...we're all sluts.Capeshe? So please, don't be talking smack about our two favorite gals. **S**...sweet bubbly blonde. Are we talking about the same **S**? And another thing please gossipers keep this on you MIND...**T** is mine...So TS4ever...don't you think me and **T **click?...maybe look good together?...have a special connection? Yep that's what I thought.

**-GossipGirl**

OK GG...,

I believe you are just some stalkerish perverted man/woman or maybe even he-she! OK these people you are talking about are normal people and you shouldn't bash about them or talk about them behind their back! It's really stupid, and a waste of time. Instead of being cooped inside your "penthouse" you could be exercising or living life normally. Or you could get a normal job. Instead of gossiping. I bet you're not even as rich as you say you are...in fact you probably live like in Brooklyn and have acne! Well this gossiping has got to stop. You're so stupid. Helluh Stupid.

**-antigg**

antigg,

Oh dear...I didn't know how much wreckage I caused. Am I really that bad? I seriously felt I was about to cry...Maybe I should stop all this gossiping...NOT! Look antigg...I'm probably better looking then you, and believe me, these presidents in my wallet, and in my daddy's wallet, are so real, even my platinum credit card shows I am rich.Oh and honey...Believe me, you need gossip to survive.

**-Gossipgirl**

So my fellow gossip dishers, don't forget about my party. It will be hot...but not as hot as **T**. But seriously kids. I hear Barneys just got a new shipping of cute stilettos that I'm dying to buy. But please remember...  
Gossip Girl is always watching...

**You know you love me,  
xoxo Gossipgirl**

* * *

**(I need help you guys I'm kind of getting a writers block. i hate wb, any good ideas)**

**Now guess what! Fan fiction made this really cool thing! IT let's you give reviews like: OMG I LOVED IT; HERE WHAT I THINK YOU SHOULD DO...; OMG I HATE IT; I LIKE BOLD LETTERS! All you have to do is press the button on the left and review. Easy as pie! Now go ahead! Try it out!**

* * *


	6. No one does a party like GG

**Things you should know.**

**T-Troy**

**G-Gabriella**

**S-Sharpay**

**C-Chad**

**R-Ryan**

**TM-Taylor**

**based on Book series, and hit TV show Gossip Girl**

**Story: You Know You Love Us**

**Chapter:6:No one does a party like GG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. This goes for future generations! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**(((Thanks a bunch for reading! i know long time for update. Summer has been hectic, I've been spending most of it in New York but I'm in ol'Texas. I've been rewriting alot. It's pretty long. And I will try to update at least once a week. READ AND REVIEW))**

**(((Omg, My aunt and uncle went to this cafe in New York--Cafe Wha?. They saw Ed WestwickChuck from the TV show Gossip Girl. I was like woww!!)))**

**-music**

* * *

"So why am I here?" Gabriella whined plopping down on Sharpay's bed. She hated being near her these days, lately Sharpay has been hanging out with Troy to much. It disgusted her. She hated being the third wheel and now she had to watch her throw clothes around looking for an outfit to wear to Gossip Girl's Back-to-School-Bash.

"One ,I need help finding an outfit, two, we need to talk." Sharpay replied throwing a "so yesterday" belt across the room. She needed help, Gabriella knew her way with fashion and made everything look good, and she could tell her and Gabriella have been out of touch for a while, and she'd like to fix it before her big plan.

"Well then can we talk first, I really am tired and-"

"G! Stop whining and listen! OK, so I think this party can really make Troy and I you know...finally become one, and I really need you help. It would be so awesome if you could." Sharpay snapped examining a pair of Michael Kor sandals.

Gabriella roller her eyes. She knew this was coming. She really didn't know what to say. She wanted to say, " No Troy's mine!", but she couldn't,"Shar I really don't know it's just..."

"Gabi, please...You know I love Troy, you've been supporting me since kindergarten, and I would love for you to be there and help, and see me, us! Gabriella, if you can do this for me, it would mean--it would mean everything..." Sharpay interrupted sitting next to Gabriella.

Gabriella look at Sharpay. What she said was true, Sharpay had loved Troy ever since she moved to Troy and Gabriella's school in Kindergarten and Gabriella was to caught up with Troy and Sharpay to realize _she _like him too. Gabriella has seen the way Sharpay looks at him, the way she's just longing for him. Gabriella frowned. Truth be told, everyone thought Sharpay and Troy were meant to be, they would be the "it" couple. Gabriella and Troy...would never work. Gabriella smiled and gave Sharpay a hug, "What do you want me to do Shar?"

Sharpay squealed, " At the party tonight...I want to tell him I love him, that I want to be with him and--"

"Shar, the party's going to be crazy, how are you going to tell him I love you in place like that?"

"Don't interrupt me! OK, that is where you come in, I was thinking you could bring him to the Lust lounge and it would be just beautiful and while we're talking I'd give him something special that says...I love you."

Gabriella stared at her. Sharpay was being way over the top. If she was her, she'd grab him from the dance floor, make out with him and say, I love you, but hey, she's not Sharpay.

"That's all you want me to do?"

"Well no.That would be boring and so not sharpayish. I want you to make him want me, lure him to me. Flirt with him, give him clues or something!" Sharpay replied walking into her huge closet,"but please don't get carried away, the goal is to get him to me, remember!"

Gabriella sighed and nodded, that part would be hard, " Just meet me at my place my limo will drive us."

Gabriella stood up and air kissed her best friend. Sharpay's eyes were filled with hope, love, and anxiousness. Soon Sharpay and Troy will be in love, just like ever body predicted. Gabriella strolled out the elevator and put on her Big Gucci Sunglasses.

Because that way, no one could tell she was crying.

* * *

Troy Bolton stepped out of his limousine after arriving at the Seven Deadly Sins Night Club, he could hear the music pumping from outside and already people were getting high outside. He spotted Ryan smoking by a group of jocks smoking weed.

"Hey Evans, have you seen your sister?" Troy yelled walking up to him.

" I don't know, I think she went to Gabriella's place to get ready, I haven't seen her since." Ryan replied throwing his cigarette on the ground.

"Well why aren't you inside?"

"I don't know. It's pretty loud in there, and I think it's best if I wait for my sister." Ryan said stomping on his cigarette.

Troy looked at him. Ryan was one weird kid, it was impossible to believe he was Sharpay's TWIN brother.

"Well let's go inside, Chad might be in there." Troy sighed entering the club. There were flashing lights, the music volume was loud and everywhere there were people dancing...or making out. He already spotted Chad who was grinding with some chick from Slutso Prep...I mean Cityscape Prep. Chad waved at him to join but he did not want to enter that sweaty mass of flesh...well not until Gabi or Shar come. He made his way to the bar and ordered a Cranberry Vodka.

* * *

Taylor was not a fan of parties, well these kinds of parties. Yeah because your idea of a party is gathering around the table and playing Monopoly? Puhleezzz. But of course Taylor wanted to shed her nerd identity and become just like Gabriella. She decided to wear a sexy Balmain Mini and silver heels, she made her hair a little wild as well. She had been studying hard. For god sake she gave up the Discovery Channel, for The Hills! She looked pretty awkward so she started swaying to a Rihanna song. She needed to study more on dancing. She squealed feeling someone grab her butt.

"Eww go away perv!" She squealed turning around.

"Just trying to have some fun babeee, Can I buy you a drink hot stuff," He breathed out putting his arm around her.

"I said go away!"

The man started caressing her arm, making his way down to her legs. He pinned her against the wall, and started kissing her lips, trying to force his tongue into her mouth. Taylor groaned trying to escape. He kissed his way down to her neck, he played with her dress strap. He looked around the nightclub, "How about we go somewhere private..."

"Why don't you back the hell away from her!"

Chad Danforth walked up, and pushed the perverted man aside.

"God man, can't a guy have some fun?"

"If you're going to do that, do it somewhere in private, perv!" Chad shouted back.

'I wouldn't be talking Danforth!" the stranger shouted.

"Just leave, jackass!"

The man grumbled and left the club. Taylor fixed her strap and walked up to Chad, "Thanks Chad."

"Who the hell are you--well listen slut, if you are going to come to these kind of parties, please, look out for yourself. You're gonna get yourself killed all right? "

Taylor sighed, and left the club.

Experiment #1...failed.

* * *

Troy sat down at the bar, Gabriella and Sharpay were not here yet, Chad was making out with some slut in the Envy Lounge, and that Ryan kid went off somewhere. He could feel the club shaking from the loud music. He had taken off his blazer from the hot air, alot of girls and...some guys were staring. But hey, who wouldn't? He was on his third martini, this party was getting out of control, and pretty boring without his girls. Speaking of which...

Troy felt a pair of cold hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" the voice whispered into his ear.

Troy breathed heavily, he smelled lavender perfume, he knew who it was instantly,"Gabi..."

"You guessed right!" Gabriella swiveled his chair around so she could sit on his lap. She hugged him tight because by the end of the night, Troy will be rightfully owned by Miss Sharpay Evans.

"What took you so long, I've been waiting!!" Troy yelled over the music.

"I wanted to look hot for you, besides I wanted to keep you waiting," She whispered into his ear.

She did look hot tonight, there was no doubt that whenever she came into the club the music stopped and all eyes were on her. She was wearing a gold Marc Bouwer Cocktail dress, with gold pumps. Honestly, how big is her closet?

"Well, I've waited long enough, c'mon lets dance," he said getting up from his seat.

Gabriella grabbed his hand, "Wait! Why don't we go somewhere quiet?"

Troy shrugged and followed Gabriella, because with her and Sharpay anything is possible.

* * *

Sharpay was pacing in the secret lounge room, she was so not alone, there was a pair of lovers totally getting there shag on right next to her. Gross, but right now it didn't matter because tonight Troy and her will be together. She had it all planned out. They would flirt and talk while drinking champagne together, and when the moment comes she'd kiss his and tell him she loved him. She sighed at the thought, she look at her watch. Where was Gabriella with her Troysie!

Gabriella and Troy pushed through the crowd of people grinding and dancing to the music on eachother.

"Gabi, where are we going!"

She didn't reply. Troy groaned, that's what he hated about his girls, they were all so bossy, and demanding. He ran to catch up with Gabriella, he faced her, lips brushing.

He grabbed her shoulders, "Gabi! Where are we going!"

She sighed, " Look I'm taking us somewhere quiet! Chill ok?"

She grabbed his hand and together they walked up the stairs of the club. They entered a hallway with doors, the wall was covered with red fuzz and hearts. Lust. Gabriella reached for the pink fuzzy door knob, but stopped. She turned to Troy. She pulled him into a hug, "Mmmm...you're the best...friend a girl could have." Vanessa sighed into his neck. She pulled away, Troy was obviously confused onto what was going on. She laughed and fixed his hair and gave him a peck on the cheek, She reached for the door knob and opened the door. She pushed the silent Troy into the red fuzzy-walled room, "Go get her..."  
Troy was confused, _What? Who?.  
_Gabriella closed the door lightly,"I love you." She blinked back her tears and walked silently down the stairs.

* * *

Sharpay was still waiting, she was listening to the odd couple moaning in the shag room right next to her. She had kicked them out earlier and obviously they moved their little love fest to the room next door. She heard the door close she turned and saw her gorgeous soon-to-be boyfriend, Troy, staring at her dazed and confused. She stood up and smoothed out her beige Burberry Prorsum dress and ran to Troy, avoiding the metal strip pole in the middle of the room.

"Troysie!" She squealed hugging him tightly. She grabbed his hand and led him to the heart shaped couch and sat down.

"What is going on? What are we doing?" Troy asked staring at Sharpay's hot body.

"Champagne?" Sharpay offered handing him a glass, " You look really handsome tonight Troy." She stroked his gorgeous brown hair.

"You look beautiful too Shar." He said.

"Isn't amazing how we became such close friends, ever since we were in kindergarten?" She giggled.

"Yeah, and we still are..." Troy sighed putting his arm around her.

"Well Troy...maybe we can be more?" She leaned in to kiss him but stopped. The couple next door was totally ruining the moment. She squeezed his hand, "Excuse me for a moment."

Sharpay slammed the door behind her and entered the room next to theirs. The half naked couple were making out on the heart shaped bed. Sharpay rolled her eyes, they didn't notice she was there.

"HEY!! I AM _TRYING_ TO SAY I LOVE YOU TO MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND! DO THE _WHOLE_ WORLD A FAVOR AND SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The couple stopped and stared at Sharpay in shock.

"Thank you, now _please_... KEEP IT THIS WAY!"

Troy couldn't believe what he heard, _More than friends? Future boyfriend? I love you? _Was this really happening. He didn't know what to think. Of course he'd say yes, but a relationship with his best friend? He loved Shar, and they've known each other for a very long time. He guessed this was fate..._just chill, go with flow. _Sharpay came back in and sat next to Troy.

"Future boyfriend?" He asked to her as she took his hand in hers. He stared at her confused wondering if this was for real.

"Yeah Troy..." She leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his soft lips. Finally.

"I love you Troy."

And the couple next door were at it again.

* * *

**(((Finally after tons of editing! This took me about 3 weeks to write. Hope you liked it please reviewwww.)))**

**-music**

**Coming next:**

**T's answer to S's big question.**

**Another possible couple hookup.**

**S befriends an unlikely person.**

**TM does some more experiments.**

**G gets emotional.**

**C bangs some girls.**

**And R is just himself**

**()**


	7. And then what happens afterwards?

**T-Troy**

**G-Gabriella**

**S-Sharpay**

**C-Chad**

**R-Ryan**

**TM-Taylor**

**based on Book series, and hit TV show Gossip Girl**

**Story: You Know You Love Us**

**Chapter 7:Well then what happens afterwards?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. This goes for future generations! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**(Im a not updating, in like what almost a year? Procrastination babe. Seriously though, May, I was getting ready to start writing, im thinking, schools over! Hail yeah! and then Pfffffffffffftttttttttt the chapter I've been working on disappeared. So i gave up, then I read this story again. And I say, you know what the heck, I'll start this chapter from scratch, So enjoy. Smile, its summer)**

**(And why is this being such a butt and deleting some of the words I type?I had to replace '', with 'Taylors dad' cause it kept deleting it.)**

**-music**

* * *

"Okay...." Troy whispered.

"Okay? Okay! I tell you I love you, and you say okay!!" Sharpay snapped. Troys eyes widen, _shit no._

"I...." Troys eyes softened," I love you. I'm just shocked, this is actually happening, this...beautiful girl, is standing before me, and she just told me she---"

Sharpay laughed, "Troysie, I get it."She kissed him again, but with more passion. "Now, why don't you say we ditch this place, and head over to my penthouse"

Troy smiled, and stood up. He pulled Sharpay into a hug. Sharpay sighed with content, _Fucking finally._

* * *

Taylor sat on her couch, eating a pint-size carton of Ben&Jerrys ice cream. She ditched the party. It was an epic fail. She was watching a marathon of MythBusters, a tear falling down her tears. She was tired of the Upper East Side, but weirdly, all she wanted to do was fit at her attempt to fit in Chad Danforth called her a slut, some guy almost raped her. Oh, Taylor, it's perfectly normal for that to happen. Seriously.

The elevator door slid open, Taylors Dad entered surprised to see her eldest daughter in her pajamas, infront of the TV.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your friends? They really do know how to party." He set down his keys on the kitchen counter.

"They're not my friends. I have none," She mumbled getting up from couch.

Taylor's dad groaned,"Taylor, sweetie, maybe it's about time you joined your peers. They have fun, it's perfectly normal. Maybe you should be a little bit more like...your sister! She's dancing it up at the club with all you're classmates, and you're here having a pity party!"

"You're letting your freakin' underage daughter go clubbing!" Taylor slammed the refrigerator door closed," I can't believe you! Typical!" Taylor turned away about to transcend up the stairs.

"Well, you're here watching MythBusters! You're young, you only have one life! Seriously Taylor, go out! Have fun! Stop being such....such...an OUTCAST!"

Taylor stopped in her tracks, the words stung. Bad. Tears streamed down her cheeks. It was one thing to have her whole class think that about her, but her dad? She turned around," Okay dad! Okay! I. Am. An. Outcast. I don't belong! But that's me dad! I'm your daughter, I'm not them! And as of right now, I don't think I will ever be like them. Ever....Dad, I know I don't fit in. And at time I wish I did. But, as my dad, please. Don't make it any worse. Cause I just....." Taylor broke down, sobbing uncontrollably," I just can't take it anymore!!!!"

Her dad rushed to give his daughter a hug, "I'm sorry hun. I didn't---know it was like that for you. I just...I just want you to be happy. I want you to be out there, confident. I don't want you to be like this forever. Its a fucking harsh world out there. And I want you to overcome that. I don't want you to be lost, scared"

Taylor wiped her tears," But dad, you know me! I could do just that! "Outcast" Or not."

"You would. And I should've known. You're such a smart, and bbbbeeeauuutiful daughter. Word of Advice though. This is just my take on this. If you're gonna act, like you dont belong, or dont want to. People are gonna make sure just that."

"Thanks daddy, I love you...but I'm gonna go to sleep" Taylor kissed her dad on the cheek, and went upstairs.

Wow.

* * *

Ryan hated parties. Scratch that, he despised parties. He sat against the brick wall of the Wrath floor, smoking. Ryan never liked smoking, but it sure kept him sane. He turned to his left, only to see two girls seriously sucking face. Ahhh it was normal.

_I hate this, what the hell am I doing here? This is just some stupid party, hosted by that Gossip Girl. If No one knows who the hell Gossip Girl is, then what the hell are we all doing here? You know what, I could just leave. Sharpay wouldn't notice. Yeah, I would. I will. I'm out. _Ryan stood up and set his ciggarette on an ashtray, and popped a tictac in his mouth. He turned to the making out couple," Well I'm leaving! Oh, and you. Red head! You're moans seriously turn me on. You ladies have fun now!"

They didn't listen, they didn't notice. The usual, and somehow Ryan accepted that. He walked towards the elevator, happy to finally realize, he had his own power to leave.

Ryan, don't you know? You're sister has already left with the prima boy of NY.

* * *

Gabriella sat on the floor of the elevator. For the past 15 minutes she has been screaming at guests to take the other elevator. She just wanted to be alone, to think, to cry, and cry some more. She didn't know it would be so hard to let Troy go....to her best friend. She decided to move her pity party to her penthouse, she was getting tired of this place. She reapplied Mascara and eyeliner to hide the fact that she had been crying. Did it work? No not this time. But strangely, she was still beautiful. The elevator doors slid open. Gabriella thought that the word had gone out that there was a hysterical woman, in elevator number two, and that no one should use it. So why the hell did some one have the guts to use it?

"GET THE FU----" Gabriella stopped, "Oh...Ryan. Um, you can come in."

Ryan stepped into the elevator, realizing it was Gabriella, her sisters best friend, who screamed at him. He didn't really know Gabriella that well, even though she had been coming to his house for forever. The only actual memory she had with her was when he accidently walked into her changing in Sharpays room. That was great. Ryan realized the puffiness and redness of Gabriellas eyes.

"Gabriella...Gabi...are you---Are you okay?"

"Me? I'll be fine, honestly, I will. I always am." Oh, are you so sure about that?

Ryan pressed all the buttons on the elevator and awkwardly sat by Gabriella. She smiled, it was about time they got to have an actual conversation.

"Well...do you wanna talk about it?" Ryan hesitantly asked.

Gabriella was shocked, she never knew Ryan was capable...of that. She always thought he was a loner,wall flower, and didn't care about being social,"Actually...yes. But! You have to pinky swear not to tell anyone!"

"Pinky swear? C'mon what is this? The 4th grade?"

Gabriella laughed,"Hey, it works. It really does." They pinky sweared. Gabriella sighed and started from the top, " I love Troy Bolton. I've never told anyone that I loved him as more than a friend. And now...I can't like him anymore. As of tonight, he has been taken by my best friend, your sister, Sharpay."

Ryan was shocked,"No freakin' way!"

Gabriella nodded,"Way. Troy and I...we've been together since birth. And just letting him go, leading him to Sharpay. It hurt. I know everyone thinks that Troy and Sharpay were meant to be together. Forever. I've known that ever since the whole 2nd grade saw Him and Sharpay holding hands under the tree , I had hoped that we just might end up together, that he loved me back." Gabriella wiped her tears and continued, her voice shaking,"...It just sucks you know? I wanna be happy for them. They're my best friends. But now, I don't think I can be that. I don't think I can stand to see them together, happy, perfect.I don't want to be the third wheel. I don't want to be that at all. Our trio has changed, and its just started to sunk in"

Ryan looked at her in bewilderment. She was so beautiful, almost like an angel, and having her open up to him was just too rare to even digest. If that makes sense. He didn't know what to do, he awkwardly put his arm around Gabriella, and surprisingly, Gabriella welcomed him. She layed her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest.

"Well, I think, that whatever happens, happens for a reason. You can't assume things, so you shouldn't assume that you will be the third wheel, and that you will be. And if you do tell yourself to move on without them, know, that I'll be there for you. Like you said, you will be fine, as always." He smiled at her and she giggled, "I know that now, thanks Ryan." She closed her eyes, and they peacefully sat there.

Honestly Ryan, you seriously think she won't be the thirdwheel?

The elevator door slid opened.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

A wonderful ending, to a wonderful party.

* * *

**(((Ha, I wrote this all tonight. Notice I quoted some 'Pretty in Pink'. So hopefully I will write more, cause I do have alot of Ideas...just not so sure how to write them. So I promise to update more efficently, knowing me, I probably wont)))**

**-music**

**Coming next:**

**A friendship, or possibly more develops between two unlikely people.**

**TM goes through some changing with the help of our favorite girl.**

**T is regretful.**

**And again, C bangs some girls.**

**Review please? But of course I havent written in forever, so why should you? But please, I reccomend it.**


	8. GossipGirl2

**T-Troy**

**G-Gabriella**

**S-Sharpay**

**C-Chad**

**R-Ryan**

**TM-Taylor**

**based on Book series, and hit TV show Gossip Girl**

**Story: You Know You Love Us**

**Chapter: 8: Gossip girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. This goes for future generations! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**((Read,Review, do whatever (: )))**

* * *

**Gossip Girl**

**Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent...Namely me!**

**Previous Next**

**Home Pics Media Forum Message Bios Gossip**

* * *

**Oh look where you wandered off to!**

**The Hangover**

Was that an amazing party, or what? I got an email from , you know him as, Taylor's dad, informing me that there were still people at the club...basically shitfaced. Now guys! I know you had a bangin' time, but honestly? I thought you would at least find your way home!...Or maybe to the nearest bench. So I'm guessing everyone's Summer ended with a bang? We know school is just about to get serious, but who said it should be THAT serious. Come on, you know Drama is lurking around the corner....

**So what happened...**

Besides the hook-ups, chicks dancing on tables, heavy drinking, and serious grind-age, wonderful/or not so wonderful events happened to our favorite Upper East Siders. For starters, we spotted **S** arriving earlier than she usually does, and what do you know,** S** went straight to the Lust Floor. For what reason I wonder? Well we'll find out. We always do. Moments later, I got a text that **TM**, our very own brain, was spotted sporting, dare I say, sexy attire! Not only that, she was also seen getting it on...or perhaps forcefully, getting it on with some creep. Surprisingly, **C** was there to rescue her. What happened next? Well **TM** stormed out in tears. What did you say **C**? Now back to our favorites. **G** arriving in also, sexy attire, went straight to **T** and brought him to the Lust floor, we don't know what happened to **G** afterwards. Drum rolls please, according to a couple, who they say, were interrupted by **S**, that **T**....and **S**...are officially BF&GF! Was I surprise? No. Was I pissed? Hell yeah! **S**, the lucky one got **T**. The one all girls want. So where did **G** go? Party goers claim that she was stuck in an elevator, others say she was going psycho _in_ an elevator. One, however spotted **R** joining **G** in elevator #2. **R**, our lonely boy? What went down? That I don't know. But I'm hinting something is gonna happen between the two. And what happens to our favorite trio? Or is it just a duo now? Well I guess it doesn't matter. **G** has **R.**

**Sightings...**

**TM** shopping at Barneys, wow, we thought we'd see her at Barnes and Noble.  
**G**, watching a movie...all by herself. What? Did no guys have the guts to join?  
**C** sleeping on a bench in central park. Dayum, that drunk?  
**S** and **T** grabbing a bite in Cafe Wha?. Later seen taking a stroll around Central Park, holding hands. Awww.  
**S** shopping at the Lingerie section of Barneys...aren't you a little ahead of yourself?  
**G** and **R** playing Frisbee in Central Park, then buying lemonade from a vendor.

**Your Mail**

Dear GG,

Okay, so at your party, I spotted this seriously hot girl. No joke. I haven't noticed her before, but, dayum. She was fine. So I was making my move on her, then some douche broke us up. I could tell she was enjoying it, at least I thought she was.

**-superfresh**

superfresh,

Enjoying it? Yeah, whatever.

**-GossipGirl**

Dear GG,

First, I would like to say that your party was.....amazing. I had the most fantastic time ever! I met this realllyyy reallllly cute guy there. I couldn't catch his name though. But I'm sure he remembers me! I feel that we connected in so many ways. You could say it was love at first sight....Anyway, we decided we were into each other so much. We did *it* in the Lust floor. Sadly, when we went to the dance floor, we got mixed up in the crowd. I screamed to ask him what his name was. It was something...forth? Like Ch......Forth? Maybe Chuck Forth? Well I'm writing this to you just in case the guy I met last night goes on, I just want to say: I LOVE YOU! I'm looking for you! PLLLLEEAAASEEE calll me back!

**-Chseeker**

Chseeker,

Ch....forth eh? Well, trust me honey, I don't think he will be calling back. Don't look, don't love.

**-GossipGirl**

So thanks for actually taking the time to read this, but I couldn't careless. All I know that it's time for a hot bath. Keep your eyes open.

**You know you love me,  
xoxo Gossipgirl**

* * *

**(((Thank you. Review......Please? :(**

**:)It was short, but It's GossipGirl.**

**Why does it keep erasing, let me see if this works If I spell it this way, Mister Mckessie? I always have to put Taylors Dad.)))**


	9. Fruit Poetry

**T-Troy**

**G-Gabriella**

**S-Sharpay**

**C-Chad**

**R-Ryan**

**TM-Taylor**

**based on Book series, and hit TV show Gossip Girl**

**Story: You Know You Love Us**

**Chapter: 9: Fruit Poetry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. This goes for future generations! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**((Read,Review, do whatever (: )))  
(((I had a good idea!! And it involves the help from you guys! Details later"**

* * *

"I don't know Troy, I just think we haven't seen Gabi in a while." Sharpay said as she fixed Troy's School Uniform Collar.

Troy and Sharpay were sitting on the steps of the Met. They decided to meet there before school started, well Sharpay decided, but secretly it was mutual. Sharpay had bought Troy's favorite Caramel Macchiato for both of them to share, while Troy stole some croissants that were for his Mother's Fundraiser, it was Sharpay's favorite. They've been together almost everyday, as of today, they had been going out for about a week and a half. Together they laughed and ate their little meal together, while they watched the sky begin to transition into a brighter state. School would start in an hour, and both of them were getting ready to part ways.

Troy looked at Sharpay puzzled," What are you talking about, you see her everyday at school, and at lunch, she comes with us right? Most days? She's there.....right?"

"School, is school. Nothing matters there. Lunch? Not really. She went out to eat with us twice I think...or maybe once, and then it has been just you and me...or was it just us the whole time, but still. We just need to hang out together again"

Troy was shocked. He seriously thought that Gabriella had been with them practically everyday at lunch, well, he did think she was awfully quiet those days. He missed her. Alot. Troy gave Sharpay a quick kiss," Yeah sure, I gotta go, or I'll be late. Call Gabi for me, we could go out to lunch or something!"

Sharpay smiled. Everything was going perfect for her. She finally had the guy she loved since Kindergarten, the guy she was actually willing to share her crayons with! Well she shared with Gabriella, sometimes. But still, what mattered was that Troy and her are in love and that they would live their Happily Ever After. And for lunch she'd get to see Gabriella, her best friend. The one that made Troy and her happen. If she hadn't come up to her on her first day of school, if she hadn't invited her to eat lunch with her,Troy, and Chad,if she hadn't taken her and Troy to the zoo, if she hadn't hosted a camp out in her backyard... They would have never been friends. She would have never been with Troy, it would've just been Troy and Gabriella. Ew. No way.

Oh please Sharpay. Like you wouldn't have noticed Troy without the help from Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella sat on the steps of Upper East Side Prep for girls, normally she would've met Sharpay and sometimes Troy at the Metropolitan,but that was history. She waited for the bell to ring to signal her into the building. She didn't like being alone. Sure she could've just joined any group she wanted and they would've worshipped her at her feet, but she would never do that. Why? Because they weren't Sharpay. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder, so she turned around, hoping it was Sharpay, even if she was still a little pissed that she had Troy.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. He wasn't Sharpay, but she didn't mind. She had known Chad since Pre-K, sometimes his mother would get together with her and Troy's mom. They loved when they did that, because they got to spend more time together, and have fun. Even if it was playing house, where she was the mom, Troy was the hardworking Dad, and Chad was the three of them sat together everyday at lunch during their elementary years together, Sharpay even joined them in the middle of Kindergarten, they were one big friend group. Of course, they grew apart from Chad. He was a true socialite. He became a jerk,a horndog, but still, they all had the memories, and they were still pretty good friends. But not as great as her,Troy, and Sharpay.

"What else? This is where all the girls are at Gabs, they don't have them at Upper East Side Prep for Boys now do they?" He said taking a seat by a disgusted Gabriella, "Plus, I haven't talked to you in awhile. Sorta missed it you know?"

Gabriella's tone softened,"Yeah, how are you Chad?"

"Fine, making my rounds around town, partying, pretty much having fun"

Gabriella smirked,"Same old Chad. You've been a party animal since you---"

"Since I danced on the table during coloring time in Pre-K. Barney really get's me going."

Gabriella laughed,"So if I sang..._'I love you, you love me, we're a happy family---_"

Chad smiled and surprisingly followed," '_With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you... '_ "

Everybody now!

" _'Won't you say you love me too!'_ " They both looked at each other and started cracking up.

Gabriella, trying not to laugh anymore said,"Okay! Okay! Let's not do that _ever_ again. I was expecting you to dance! Not...not sing along!"

"Why? Do you want me to BUST a move right now?"

Gabriella stood up,"Um no thanks. Look, you should go, I don't want you to be late. The late bell's about to ring and...yeah"

"Oh you're right, That would've been my 10th tardy this year. It was fun catching up...maybe we should do lunch," Chad suggested as he walked down the stairs.

"Chad! I told Ryan I would go to GoSushi with him for lunch!Unless...you would like to join?"

Chad scoffed,"Evans? Ryan Evans? Yeah sure whatever. If you couldn't go I was just gonna go ahead and take out that one chick, but friends are more important so...I'll ditch her."

"CHAD!"

"Fine, fine...I'll text her. That is very rare that I do that too!"

Gabriella laughed as he turned away. Things were getting better, slowly.

* * *

Sharpay unpacked her backpack into her locker, then grabbed her books and binders for her next three class periods. After that, she'd get to have lunch...with Troy. She smiled to herself. Just thinking about him made her knees go week. Oh! And she had to ask Gabriella to lunch with them, and she was sure she'd say yes. Speaking of which, Gabriella walked to her locker which was right next to Sharpay's, the usual request before school starts. "E" and "M" weren't close to each other. Usually Gabriella would be the first to come to her own locker, and Sharpay last. Sometimes almost late to class. It wasn't like that before her and Troy were together. Luckily, Gabriella had missed the first bell because of some distraction. Sharpay jumped at the chance.

Sharpay slammed her locker,"Hey Chica!!How are you?"

"Sharpay! Oh, my god. You like scared me! I've been good," She closed her locker and muttered,"could be better."

"Oh well that's great! So...me and Troy were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch today? We were gonna go to one of those Sabrett carts to get some hot dogs, and stop by Dylan's Candy Bar. You know, like usual"

Gabriella was surprise. Troy and Sharpay have never asked her out to lunch ever since they became a couple. She thought about cancelling her plans with Chad and Ryan, but she decided not to, "I'm sorry Shar. I already told Ryan and Chad that I'd go to GoSushi with them."

"Ryan! My brother Ryan? How much did you pay him? And...Chad?"

"I didn't pay him Shar, we just got to know each other better these past couple of days. And this morning, me and Chad just decided to catch up. I'm sorry...again. Maybe we could do something after school. Like I could order out some Sushi while I'm at lunch and..."

"...Me and Troy could pick up some Candy at Dylan's Candy bar, and we could have a picnic at Central Park?" Sharpay concluded as the warning bell rang,"I gotta go! Bye!"

Gabriella waved goodbye. She was excited for lunch, but more excited for after school.

* * *

Dan Humphrey, now Mr Humphrey , took a long sip from his coffee. Yes that's right, our lonely boy moved on to become a Language Arts teacher for Upper East Side Prep for Boys, and he also taught a few poetry classes at Upper East Side Prep for Girls. He observed his students as they wrote a free verse poem about any kind of fruit. They were hungry, he had to shut them up. Dan was glad to be done with his education, Private School, College, everything. Not only did the uniforms suck, but being stuck in school, when you could be doing whatever the hell you wanted also sucked. It was like some cage. And he had to force his students to go throught it. Well then why are you a teacher, Humphrey? He looked around his classroom, Fransico, was obviously gay, but his uniform hid that. Chad Danforth, he seemed to be a serious lady lover. It also seems like he doesn't even care, and he might possibly be a jerk. Deep down, Dan could tell he had some heart though. I mean he still carried a pencil bag, Calvin Klein at that. His mom probably made him carry it around. Ah Ryan Evans, he reminded him a little of himself. He seemed like a loner. Just by the way he never had a right posture when he sat in his desk, like he didn't want to be called on. And he acted like the whole world was watching, self-conscious, awkward, he probably wasn't very sociable. Humphrey, he's not that lonely! Then there was Troy Bolton. He was a very confusing person. Not only that, he seemed confused himself, like he had so much pressure. Maybe basketball,grades,money, or a girl. Possibly girls? He reminded him of his sorta-friend Nate Archibald. He also was a very confused, fuck it, kind of person. Nate though, moved on, and made decisions that were right for him. But that's a different story.

Chad stood up eagerly,"OH! Mr.H! Can I read my poem I wrote!!!?!"

"Yeah man, sure." Dan replied taking a sip from his coffee.

" _A Cherry sits upon a basket  
Waiting to be eaten  
I try to stop the urges  
But its just to hard-_--"

_Oh, this is about cherries. I like cherries._ Dan thought to himself taking a long sip from his coffee.

"_And at that last minute  
The cherry changes its mind  
Not wanting to be eaten  
But it's too late cause---  
POP  
Goes the cherry_."

At that moment Dan spit his coffee all over his desk and clothes, while the rest of his class roared with laughter. Chad accepted high fives from his peers. Dan, whos shirt was dripping with coffee, stood up and banged a clipboard on his desk to stop the chaos, and regain control. It worked.

Dan awkwardly coughed, "Right. Um, yeah, good work Chad. It's...it's a poem"

Oh brother.

* * *

**(((Thank you. Review......Please? :(**

**Okay so my idea was to have you guys write actual messages for *Gossip Girl* to answer. You could just add with a review. You could add a messaget to Gossip Girl whenever you feel like. And it will probably be added. Its just a suggestion, but it would be deeply appreciated if you ! ))) RIP, MJ. **

**"Oh this is about review? I like reviews"**


End file.
